


Love Story

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I loveeee this couples, Like, bad things might happen in the end, because the end is also the end of their lifes, but the beginning is super cute, i can almost promise that xD, so i wrote about them, they are old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Dianetti/Peraltiago. One will try to get the other together and because of that, start to get closer and closer. They're all endgame (at least in this story. I'm looking at you Dianetti!!!!)





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3486  
> Summary: Two love stories.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters.

She knew not to meddle. She also knew there wasn't a damn thing he was going to do to stop her. He would get a pair of rolling eyes and a smirk. That's it. The way it always was.

When he finally moved into his first precinct, his academy friends were pushed aside – actually, any social gathering was put aside for the first few weeks. He had zero contact with his cop friends. Until that cold, Brooklyn morning when he got to the other precinct.

He had finally become a detective. He was happy with that, but that meant transferring to a different precinct, getting a new boss and even worse. A _new partner_. That thought terrified him. A lot.

When the doors of the precinct opened, Officer Jacob Peralta – actually, Detective Jacob Peralta – just saw a gigantic man in the elevators. The body matched his smile. He looked happy, whilst Jake seemed terrified – of the man in front of him, he seemed like he could kill him in five seconds with his pinky.

But he was greeted warmly by everyone there, even the gigantic man he found out it was going to be his partner until they got him a new one.

In the bullpen, there were a lot of desks, one with a sergeant that was going to retire soon, two detectives that immediately greeted Jake with their mouth full of food, and Detective Boyle – that hugged him. _This is going to be the worse thing_ _ **ever.**_

But his captain was quite nice – in the meaning that he didn't care what happened if the job was done.

But once he left his Captain's office, the elevator doors open, and from them, he sees someone he recognizes.

The scary, terrifying even, Detective Rosa 'Freaking' Diaz. She was one of the hottest girls in the academy, always – unfortunately – treated like a piece of meat. Jake was immediately eager to talk to her, but she shoved him off. But once they spoke to each other, she realized he wasn't like everyone else. _Sorry. You're actually... nice._ She said the last word without looking at him, but she had complimented him.

So when he saw her, his immediate response was to talk to her. But she walked past him like he was a nobody.

But once she booked her suspect, she sat down next to the chair closest to his desk. _Sorry man. Nice to see you._ Jake could only smile as she walked away.

Charles stared at her too, for a completely different reason.

* * *

That night, after their shift was over, he was invited for drinks on a local cops bar: Shaw's. He said he was going out with a friend, they told him he could invite her too. So he called Gina.

When she got there, Rosa's eyes almost popped out of her head. She immediately got her head down, hiding behind her beer. No one seemed to notice. Only Jake. He asked to talk to her, while Gina went to the table.

"Is everything okay? Why did you hide behind that beer? You know we could still see you, right?" Jake smirked. Rosa blushed.

_Oh, I made Diaz blush. Miracle!_

"I..."

_I also made her speechless!_

"I think I might... like her." The last few words came out weird. Even for Diaz.

"Great!" Jake said a big smile on his goofy, baby face.

"Great?" Rosa, that was looking at the floor until he said _that_ looked up and shot him a glare.

"No great?" He asked, basically pulling himself behind, tentatively.

She sighed. "I don't man. I suck at these things. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" She sits on a chair next to the stand.

"What if she does?" He asked back, sitting next to her. "Talk to her."

She rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done."

He bit his lip, slightly. True. "That's true, but if you, you know,... _like her,_ tell her that. It's Gina, it's super easy to talk to her."

"How do you know that?"

"We're friends before I even remember things. She was always there. Talk to her!" He encouraged.

They went back to their table, and all night everyone laughed at everything that Gina said. She was sarcastic of, but once she drank a little bit, she knew a lot of anecdotes without having to look them up – unlike Charles.

Rosa laughed harder than anyone else. Even at jokes that weren't that funny, she laughed. Jake glared at her, as in _talk to her_ but Rosa would just shrug it off´.

_She doesn't like me._

Jake just rolled his eyes. And then pushed Gina out of Terry's lap.

* * *

"Jakey?" Gina calls, softly and quietly, barely audible.

"Yes, Gina?" Jake asks, tucking Gina in her bed with the crazy amount of blankets and pillows she had.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jake nods and slides under the covers with her – he forgot where he put his keys, _again,_ so he was staying with Gina, but he didn't want to sleep on the couch. Plus it wasn't the first time they slept in the same bed together – waiting for her to continue. "I think I might like your friend."

"I believe he's married, Gina," Jake answered, smirking just a little bit. He turned the light off and got comfortable until he heard an almost inaudible sound.

"I'm talking about Rosa." She fell asleep then, leaving Jake's head running around in circles.

_Gina likes Rosa. Rosa likes Gina. Gina likes Rosa. Rosa likes Gina. Gina likes Rosa. Rosa likes Gina..._

It was like a motto in his head.

_Should I get them together?_

_Of course I should._

It became his personal mission.

* * *

It took three months for him to take the first step. Between cases, drinks with Charles – that kept insisting they were best friends – and work shenanigans, Jake didn't have much time to think of a plan to set them up together.

In the meantime, both Rosa and Gina would trade eyes since Gina was working in the 99 after asking Jake for the job. Begging, actually.

Jake asked them during work if they wanted to get drinks. They answered _sure_ , and his plan started. When the shift was over, and everyone was leaving, Jake told them to head out that he would try to meet them there.

It was thirty minutes later that he got the first text.

Gina – R u taking long?

Jake – gonna take longer. Sorry bu

Meanwhile...

"Look even if Jake doesn't come we can drink together, right'" Gina asked, hoping she would agree.

"Sure. But in silence!" Rosa demanded. _If I start talking, you'll know how I feel._

Gina used her hands to pretend that she had just locked her mouth and no words come out of it. That made Rosa smile a little bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by Gina.

"Shut up!" Rosa yelled, kind of playfully when Gina was going to point out her sly smile.

"Whatever Rosie." That comment that Gina made right before she took a sip of her beer made Rosa roll her eyes.

_**Crap!** _

* * *

The day after that, both Gina and Rosa showed up a little hangover at work, making Jake feel very proud. He saw Gina mouthing a thank you making him smile but that immediately turned into a freaking out face when Rosa pointed at him. He relaxed a bit when she came to his desk with a cup of coffee and smiled. It was a small one, barely existent, but at least it meant she wasn't going to kill him. _At least not yet_ , Jake thought.

Gina and Rosa planned to go out for a movie that night, and when Jake overheard the plan – because he totally shipped them already and was using his detective skills and amazing hearing to know what the heck was going on with those two – he had to refrain from letting out a squeal.

* * *

After a lot of months – and the appearance of a new detective in town, Santiago – Gina and Rosa's relationship developed to the point of actually _hugging_... in _public._

It was a quick hug, but one that wasn't unnoticed by both Jake and Santiago.

"Are they together?" Amy asked as Jake tried not to let out a squeal.

"No. Not that I know. But I have _been_ trying to get those two together for like a year. Maybe two." He answered truthfully, emphasizing the been word.

"I guess we need a plan, then." She smiled after that and left.

"We?" He asked, chasing her.

"Yes, of course. I want to help." She said as he met her on the evidence locker.

"Why?" He asked.

"They're cute together." She admitted. Jake agreed.

They ended up meeting in Amy's apartment after their shift. As Jake entered, he immediately noticed the impeccable furniture, dust free and... there was a feeling in the air.

"It seems like my Nana's house while I grew up." He said, in a mockery tone. But it wasn't intentional.

"Want my help or what?" She asked, showing him the door.

"Actually, I don't. I didn't ask for your help." He mentioned.

Amy took a breath before speaking. "I have an idea."

Jake thought about that new information before diving to her couch. "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes closing the door. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

The next morning when Jake and Amy got to work, Jake was actually on time, making Charles and Terry approach his desk.

"What happened?" Charles asked.

"With what?" Jake asked back, pulling his chair like an elementary kid.

"You're early. Like Santiago early. You came back earlier than me!" Terry mentioned.

"I went to bed earlier yesterday and ended up waking up early today." He lied. The truth was, he fell asleep on his new partner's couch the previous night, so he woke up with her hundreds of alarms. He thought back to the pillow she threw to his head.

But at least they had a plan. Jake just needed to get Gina to come to Shaw's.

* * *

That night, Jake and Amy appeared at the cop's bar and had a drink. That made Amy become a little spacey, but once Jake gave her a second drink she starts to shout everything.

Jake gave up on the drinks when he saw Gina entering the bar. Someone was behind her.

It was Diaz.

As in, _Rosa_ Diaz.

"Hey, Jakey!" She said, cheerfully. "Amy." She greeted, for some reason.

"Hi, Gina!" Amy yelled.

Both girls put their hands over their ears. "Why is she screaming, Jake?" Rosa asked.

"I have no idea. I just gave her two drinks." He shrugged. "What are you doing here, Diaz?"

"Gina and I have something to tell you," Rosa said, and then looked at Gina.

"We're together."

"What?" Jake screamed, but not as loud as Amy.

* * *

Gina and Rosa left the bar, going to whatever place they said they were signed to when they left. Jake was in another d«emension, so he didn't really hear them.

Amy took another drink like Jake, but Jake was handling it. Amy... not so much.

"Let's dance!" She squealed as she left her stool and grabbed Jake's arm.

"I'm not in the mood for a dance." He complained.

"Why not? They're together! That was what we wanted." She said, attempting to dance.

"Yeah, but I didn't help." He as going back to his place when a hand grabbed him.

"We're dancing!" Amy pushed him.

"Fine..." He obliged.

Their first song was a fast one, but as the second came, it was a slow one – for some reason.

Amy looked at Jake. She got her arms around his neck and his arms went immediately to her waist. He liked the feeling that her arms caused in him. They held each other like that until the end of the song. When Charles interrupted.

"I told I heard wedding bells."

"Ugh, Charles!" Jake complained. "I need a drink." He then left with Amy right behind him.

"Want to come to my place?" Amy seductively suggested. Jake was already half drunk and his apartment was too far to walk – and he was in no condition to drive.

"Sure."

They got their jackets and walked into the dark, cold Brooklyn night. Amy subtly got Jake's arm to be around her, so she could get some more warmth. To make things more romantic like in the movies, it started to rain. Instead of running or open an umbrella – that they didn't have, by the way – they kept walking. Amy found a paddle and jumped on it, causing Jake's clothes to get all wet. Instead of getting mad, he entered the play, jumping on the next puddle. They both laughed for very long as they jumped on puddles and tried to drink water that was falling from the sky.

They walked more than they were supposed because instead of being at Amy's place, they were at Jake's – on the other part of town.

"Ladies first." The gentleman said, making Amy giggle.

Once they entered, Amy sneezed.

"Oh!, I'll get you some clothes. Bathroom right there." He pointed out, and she went that way.

He drops her some of his sweatpants and an old NYPD sweatshirt and a white shirt, and she changed into them.

She sat on his couch dangerously close to him. She felt safe around him, even though she only met him not even two months ago and he was always making fun of her- and the fact that she was drunk.

She fell asleep watching Die Hard – Jake choose the movie – so Jake took her in his arms and dropped her on his bed, carefully covering her. He turned the light off and went to the couch.

* * *

The next morning, both Amy and Jake woke up too late. But since Amy didn't have a watch, she didn't know how late they actually were.

They ate in silence, enjoy each other's company. Until Amy spoke.

"Why didn't you sleep in your bed? I could sleep on the couch perfectly fine."

"I know. I thought you would be more comfortable in the bed."

She smiled, even though she had a killer hangover.

They arrived at work one hour late, making Amy stress out immensely.

"Relax, I come late all the time."

When they entered Terry was in front of the elevator already.

"Seriously Santiago. Him I expected, but you? Where's Gina and Diaz?"

"What, Sarge, they're not here yet?" Jake asked, a little concerned.

"No, now get back to work."

Amy bowed her head and silently walked to her desk.

"It worked."

"What worked? I'm late to work, Jake. Couldn't you told me, or something?"

"DON't you get it? They're probably together." He hushed the last few words so that only she could listen.

She opened her mouth in surprise. "You're right!"

_**The night before** _

When Rosa and Gina left the bar, they high-fived. They had been together since before the new girl arrived. But they wanted to know until when Jake wouldn't find out. It took so long that they just told him – it started to lose the fun behind it.

They were going to the movies when it started to rain. Gina had taken forever to pick her ice cream flavor at the stand near the movies, so when they finally ended the ice-cream – Rosa is not monster, she eats ice cream too! – the rain started to fall, fast.

They ran to the nearest apartment: Gina's.

But even though they ran as fast as they could, they were drenched once they got inside the apartment.

So they needed a change.

Gina had seen a lot of things in life. Jake getting waxed, Jake getting hit in the balls with a bat – something she as to apologize _**all the time –**_ and Charles getting mocked. But she had never seen someone that could pull off pajamas.

Rosa was wearing Gina's only black pajamas since it was the closest thing to Rosa's clothes. With her hair wet and against her forehead, falling down her shoulders, She was the os amazing and beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Gina!" Rosa shouted, taking Gina out of her trance.

"Sorry." She apologized. _You're beautiful_ , she wanted to say.

"Let's watch a movie."

They picked a random channel, it was passing a movie that was interesting and neither had seen it.

But as the credits rolled, the girls were no longer watching. And no. They weren't sleeping.

They were curled up in bed, they're breathing still rapid. They were both thinking the same thing. _This was amazing._

It had been halfway through the movie. Gina moved just a little until her head was against Rosa's shoulder. It was just a try, to see how far she could go.

But the last thing on her mind was that Rosa would take her head from her shoulder and kiss her. On the lips. Softly.

Her lips were so soft.

The kisses quickly became hungry ones, so they moved that party to the bedroom. 

So, there they were. They didn't care about work, buzzing phones or how Terry was going to yell at them.      

Nope! They were there, happy, safe and best of all: together.

And for Rosa, that was a completely new set of feelings. She almost never felt safe. Only when she was a little kid and her dad would hug her or her mom would take her of a bruise of hers. But as she grew up, that feeling of safety basically disappeared. Until now.

She felt like that little girl that fell while learning how to ride a bike and had a mom running towards her worried. She felt safe because her mom was there. But in this case, Gina was there, and Rosa wasn't hurt. And she was comfortable in that way, which was weird. Because Rosa isn't comfortable. Not around other people. But Gina wasn't just another person. She was... Gina.

There was no way to explain it.

Which made it harder as she thought of how she would ever tell her parents she wasn't going to marry a man, or have kids – at least not with a man. She wasn't ready to say she loved Gina, but she was ready to say she loved being around Gina.

* * *

Gina remembers the moment he told Jake she and Rosa weren't just dating anymore. Remembers telling him they were actually engaged. But doesn't much after that, because after Jake's excitement dance – he learned to dance about everything from his girlfriend Amy – they got their drinks on. Like, waking-up-the-next-morning-with-no-memory-of-what-happened-the-night-before drunk.

Gina remembers the moment that she got married, arms linked to Holt's as he walked her down the aisle, where Rosa was awaiting her. Charles performed the ceremony, Jake stood on Gina's side as her bridesmaid, Amy on the other side for Rosa. Terry and Holt tried to hide their tears as they vowed to take care of each forever – yes, even Captain Raymond Jacob Holt cried.

Gina remembers her best friend's wedding, the one where she gave the best and weirdest toast ever, the one where she had to pretend something entered her eye. She was so proud of the little boy that as they grew up would do the most stupid things. He grew up a lot, especially after meeting Arnie. Or is it Amy? Oh, well, Jake's wife it is!

Gina remembers Jakey's freaked out the face from when Amy told him she was pregnant. That face was carved in her memory for life, and the face he made when he told everyone it was a boy, it was even better. She remembers those moments as if they happened yesterday. Even better is to remember how her child held the new baby, the newest addition to the clan.

Gina remembers everything. Good or bad. She remembers weddings, graduations, funerals, hospital visits. She remembers saying goodbye to someone she saw as a father, she remembers saying goodbye to the two odd detectives. She remembers saying goodbye to Jake's wife. She remembers that all.

But worst, she remembers having to say goodbye to Jake and her own wife Rosa.

And it's with a death that this love story ends. 

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> After a lot of re-dos, deleted scenes and lots of misspelled words, I finally ended this story. I'm sorry for the ending, but it was the hardest part for me to write, honestly.
> 
> Anyway, this story combines my love for Dianetti and my love for Peraltiago. Mixing that love together in this +3k story was hard. But only because I had so many ideas that couldn't just live together in the same story.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
